


Three's Company

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper tries something with Spy in the showers, while a curious Engineer watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/gifts).



> A fic request for tiny-freakin-head on tumblr! Hope you like!

It all began when a shower turned sexual. Engineer and Sniper were under separate showers, washing and cleaning like normal, when Sniper had walked over to Engineer, and took his hand as he planted a kiss on the back of his neck.

“Easy there, ya really wanna do this now?” Engineer had asked, still scrubbing his chest with suds.

“Now is a better time than any other, mate. Both of us are slick and wet, an’ it’s nice and steamy in here too.” Sniper responded in a growl, speaking into the flesh of Engineer’s neck.

Sniper didn't fail to notice the other man’s cock perk up at his words. He put a hand to the Texan’s hip, sliding it around in a circular motion until bringing to to the inside of his thigh. Engineer’s breath hitched as he felt the warm hand stroke his inner thigh, so close to his aching cock. He placed his hands against the shower wall, bracing himself for a hopeful fucking. Sniper took a hold of his member, stroking it lightly with his fingertips. Another one of Sniper’s fingers found Engineer’s entrance, where it circled around it, not actually pushing inside, racking the Texan with frustrating teasing.

“Jesus partner.” Engineer sighed his back arching. 

Sniper chuckled, pushing his wet body against Engineer’s. Engie gasped a bit when he felt the Australian’s erection press against the small of his back.

“Can we try somethin’ love?” Sniper asked, now slowly grinding himself into Engineer’s back. “It won’t hurt or nothin’.”

Engineer turned his head, peeking behind his shoulder at the taller man. “Umm, what is it you’re wanting to try?” He asked back.

With his hand, Sniper make the motion for Engineer to turn around, to which he did. Sniper took hold of his cock, and placed a hand to his lower stomach. 

“I gotta piss.” Was all he said.

Engineer backed up to the shower wall, his eyes looking side to side in nervousness. “Oh, I, I get what you’re getting at.” He stuttered.

Engineer had pretty strong feelings for the other man, and wanted to do things to make him happy and bring him pleasure. He knew about Sniper’s fetish, but he was unsure of whether he wanted to take part in it or not, not knowing if he would like or dislike it. 

“Well.” Engineer laughed nervously. “I just, golly well I just don’t really know. Guess I’m a bit, afraid to try that one out.” 

Sniper pouted his lip. “It’ll be fun, I prom-“ Then the man stopped speaking as the bathroom door opened.

In walked Spy, his bathrobe the only article of clothing on him. He spotted the two other men, closely facing each other, their faces flushed and cocks standing up with swollen heads.

Spy stopped in his tracks. “Am I….interrupting something?” He said, rolling his eyes. “Or perhaps you could use some help, Engineer? Is this filthy bushman coming onto you?”

Sniper huffed, then smirked. “We’re just ‘avin a bit o’ fun, nothin’ to get worried over.”

Spy’s focus couldn't be kept off of the two merc’s hard-ons. Their slick, wet, flushed bodies were making Spy’s own member twitch. He would never admit it, but he wanted to get in-between the two of them. 

“Would you like him to join us?” Sniper chuckled, peering over at Engineer. “Think he’d like that?”

Engineer peered at the Frenchman, as if looking for an answer, but he was only given Spy's blushing face as a response. Engineer nodded.

“What? What gives you that idea?” Spy retorted.

“Oh, just that ol’ thing stickin’ out from your robe.” Was the Australian’s answer.

To Spy’s embarrassment, his growing erection was quite visible now, a large bulge formed in the front of his robe. He blushed brighter and felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Actually Frenchie, I was just suggestin’ somethin’ to Engie, but he isn't sure he’s ready for that sorta thing just yet.” Sniper said, his cock now softening, walking over to Spy. “Maybe you ought to give it a go?”

Spy didn’t know what Sniper had in mind, but he was already wiling to go through with it, whatever it was. His need and desires had now overtaken him. He removed his robe and hung it on a hook, revealing his naked body.

“Fine, bushman. Lets just do this already.” Spy groaned, trying to hide his lust and arousal. 

Sniper instructed the Frenchman to kneel, which he did, though not with out complaining.

“There, I’m on my knees, groveling. Happy? Now get on with it.” Spy huffed.

Sniper stepped up to the kneeling man, and grabbed his own cock, pointing it down at Spy. Spy put a hand to Sniper’s hip, and started to lean in to begin the process of sucking the man off.

“No, that’s not what I wanna do love.” Sniper remarked.

“Oh…” Spy said. He, of course, knowing of what Sniper got off on, knew what was coming. “But what’s in it for me, bushman?”

Sniper peered over to Engineer, naked and watching in curiosity. 

“We’ll both spit roast ya.” Sniper said.

Spy also looked at the Texan, then back to Sniper. He looked down at his aching cock, knowing already that he was going to go with it. “Fine.” He answered.

Sniper smiled, and positioned himself again. With a sigh, the Australian relaxed his bladder, and a stream of hot, golden piss came forth, splashing across Spy’s bare face. Spy gasped, instantly become incredibly aroused at the feeling of being dirtied and defiled. One of the Frenchman’s hands immediately went to his cock. He started to stroke himself, thrusting his hips into his gripped hand. 

Engineer also grabbed his member, sliding to the floor of the shower, back leaning against the wall as he pleasured himself at the sight before him.

“Don’t cum.” Sniper said, as he continued to piss. “That goes for you too, Truckie.”

Engineer didn't know previously that he was going to get into his current situation, but boy was he glad he did. He leaned back against the slippery wall, stark naked and shaking. He grasped his swollen cock tightly, every so often giving it a squeeze and sliding a fingertip over his dripping slit. Though he wasn’t a part of the action that was before him, he was certainly satisfied being just an onlooker.

The hot urine flowed down Spy’s face to his neck, then to his chest. It pooled in between his thighs, creating a small puddle at his balls and the base of his cock, and it splashed with each stroke of Spy’s hand.

Spy let his jaw drop slightly, allowing his tongue to slip out from his lips. Droplets of Sniper’s piss landed on the Frenchman’s tongue and lips, which he lapped away eagerly.

“What a filthy little slut. Why am I wastin’ all this good piss on a whore like you?” Sniper mocked.

Engineer produced a guttural groan at Sniper’s words, trying to hold back his climax. The sight of his Australian lover dominating the other man was an amazing sight to behold.

All too soon, Sniper’s bladder was empty. He stepped back, admiring the desperate Spy, wallowing in a pool of urine as he jacked himself off, and the Engineer, who was reduced to a moaning mess on the floor, also desperately jacking his cock.

“Alright you two skanks, here’s what we’re gonna do now.” Sniper said with a smile.

Sniper then instructed Spy to get on his hands and knees, and to raise his ass into the air, and for Engineer to move behind him. After the three were all in the positions Sniper requested, Sniper smirked.

The Australian grabbed Spy’s head by his piss-soaked hair, shoving his mouth onto his cock. Spy instantly wrapped his lips tight around Sniper’s length, licking its underside with his hot tongue, grazing and nipping at his cock head with his teeth. He could taste piss on Sniper’s slit. During this, Engineer has pushed two fingers into Spy’s backside, working him open. 

“He shouldn’t be to tight, he gets his ass fucked regularly, the slut.” Sniper laughed, continuing to shove Spy’s head back and forth on himself.

Spy leaned away from Sniper, freeing his mouth. “Well what in the hell makes you say that?” He huffed.

"You ain't as stealthy as ya think you are. Why'd you settle on the bloody Scout anyway? Here, Truckie, show him what a decent cock feels like.” Sniper chuckled.

Spy's eyes widened and his face quickly became red with embarrassment. Sniper then shoved his cock back into the man’s mouth.

Engineer, once satisfied and unable to wait any longer, pushed his thickness into Spy’s hole, stretching and filling him to the brim. Spy let out a moan of pain mixed with pleasure, sending vibrations up through Sniper’s cock. Engie started to fuck the kneeling man roughly, pushing himself inside him all the way, then pulling out only to repeat, his balls slapping against the Spy’s ass. The Texan reached under Spy’s body, grabbing his leaking cock and beginning to stroke. 

The room went quiet and all three men’s eyes closed halfway, their breathing fast and loud. The room was filled with the sounds of the trio’s noises of pleasure, wet bodies against each other, and the still running showers.

Then came the chain reaction of orgasms. Sniper was the first to cum. He removed his cock from Spy’s mouth and sprayed his load on his face, where it mixed with the piss from before, making a concoction of juices that brought Spy to the edge. Spy howled as his body tensed up. His entrance spasmed and his cock twitched as his orgasm hit, causing him to shoot his cum onto the shower floor. His hole quivering and tensing around Engineer’s member then brought the Texan to climax, where he released inside the Frenchman, filling his bowels with hot, thick seed, and Spy basked in the dirty and pleasant sensation.

Soon the trio was lying in the middle of the bathroom floor, covered in cum, piss, water, and sweat. They panted and relished in their post-orgasm afterglow. Engineer chuckled, followed by Spy and Sniper.

“Well, guess we all need another shower.” Engineer said.


End file.
